


no more

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: gdzie Marinette nie może kochać, a Chat Noir obrywa.





	1. nie ciebie

— Nie kocham cię.

To zabawne, ale iluzje tworzone latami i starannie pielęgnowane przez odpowiednich, ale może niezbyt nieświadomych, ludzi, gdy przychodziło co do czego, wcale nie przypominały niezniszczalnych ścian, odgradzających człowieka od reszty świata. Raczej były bańkami mydlanymi, których piękny przestało zachwycać i w końcu ktoś postanowił je zniszczyć zaledwie jednym ruchem dłoni.

Przy nieprzewidywalnych zwrotach akcji, umysł człowieka wcale nie zatrzymywał się, nie było tego paraliżującego szoku. Wręcz przeciwnie: jedna myśl goniła drugą, a wspomnienia powracały, ale tym razem wszystkie ulegały ostrym i niezwykle krytycznym analizom.

Ale wszelkie marzenia faktycznie były niczym kwiaty: konkretniej – jak róże, których kolce dało się dostrzec, dopiero gdy się je zrywało.

— Marinette, co ty... — Adrien wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko: bał się. Ciężar słów przytłaczał go, podczas gdy ją starannie omijał.

— Nie kocham — powtórzyła spokojnie. Trzymane w dłoni kolczyki wręcz parzyły i przypominały o latach życia w urojonej, zbyt idealnej miłości. — Nie mogłabym. Nie Czarnego Kota.


	2. czekałem

— Nie wierć się. — Marinette zmarszczył brwi, próbując wyjąć fragment szkła z jego twarzy. — Łatwiej byłoby pojechać do szpitala — oznajmiła mu, gdy skrzywił się i wydał z siebie paskudny, charkotliwy odgłos świadczący o wielkim cierpieniu.

— Nie mogę — wymamrotał Czarny Kot i zacisnął oczy. Czuł zażenowanie, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że już za późno na udawanie twardziela, którego nie obchodzą kawałki butelki wbite w polik. W końcu dziewczyna widziała już jego łzy i słyszała potok dramatycznych zlepków słów.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto walczy ze złem, pozwolił na atak ze strony bezdomnego.— Wywróciła mocno oczami, a on poczuł się, jakby ktoś jeszcze raz rozbił na nim coś szklanego. Mimo wszystko naprawdę nie musiała mu wypominać, jak to się stało, że wylądował w jej pokoju, osaczony przez własne zdjęcia.

— Byłem zajęty, nie zauważyłem go! — fuknął, by potem znów jęknąć i szarpnąć głową do tyłu, prawie przy tym uderzając w ścianę.

— Niby czym byłeś aż tak zajęty, że nie zauważyłeś, a nawet nie poczułeś, bezdomnego i pijanego kolesia? — spytała i sama wykrzywiła się, gdy niechcący ją podrapał, próbując uciec od jej dłoni.

— Czekałem na Biedronkę.

Nagle zamarła. Jej ręce zawisły w powietrzu, a oczy otworzyły się szerzej, by potem uciec na moment w stronę kalendarza i zegara. W głowie momentalnie pojawiły się słowa Czarnego Kota, które kierował do niej zaledwie kilka godzin temu i nagle całe jej rozbawienie zniknęły, zastąpione smutkiem, który wdarł się boleśnie do jej głowy i szept do ucha: winna.

— Ja... — Cofnęła się, prawie zahaczając o coś nogą. — P-pójdę po... po coś. Jakieś plastry czy coś...


End file.
